AirClan: Fire of All
by OaklandRaidersGirl22
Summary: From my previous AirClan book, Jewelfire had four kits: Gingerpaw, Mistpaw, Redpaw, and Silverpaw. This story will switch between Gingerpaw and Silverpaw's P.O.V.s. Gingerpaw always seems to be involved in something big, but Silverpaw seems to be bored, and still getting strength. If you liked The Dark Side, then you'll love Fire of All. R&R! I don't own the warriors.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_AirClan:_

Leader- Smokestar-long-haired gray tom

Deputy- Tuftfur- white and light brown tom

APPRENTICE, Silverpaw

Medicine Cat- Arrowstripe- light brown tom with darker flecks

Warriors- (toms and she-cats without kits)

Wavesplash- silver tabby she-cat with white stripes

Greywind- gray tabby she-cat with darker gray stripes

APPRENTICE, Redpaw

Whitebird- pure white tom

APPRENTICE, Mistpaw

Thunderstorm- lighter gray tom with white paws

Scorchtalon-reddish-brown tom

APPRENTICE, Brownpaw

Angelfur- white she-cat

Blackblood- gray tom with black stripes

Hickoryleaf- blue-gray she-cat with white paws

APPRENTICE, Gingerpaw

Stripefeather- silver tabby tom

APPRENTICE, Summerpaw

Apprentices- (more than six moons old in training in becoming warriors)

Mistpaw-white she cat

Redpaw- ginger tom with white paws, except for one red one

Gingerpaw- dark ginger she-cat with tan stripes

Silverpaw- light gray tom with a silver paw

Brownpaw- brown tabby tom

Summerpaw-silvery-gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Queens- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sharpfang- pale gray she-cat (mother of Willowkit (she-kit with light sandy fur and black forepaws with gray hindpaws and a silver muzzle) and Cuddlekit (very fluffy gray tom with white paws)

Jewelfire- blue-gray she-cat with silver stripes

Mapleshine- dark tabby she-cat (mother of Tuftfur's kit: Juniperkit (dark-gray she-kit with green eyes and white stripes)

Cougarpelt- ginger she-cat (mother of Scorchtalon's kits: Brackenkit (brown tabby tom) Bramblekit (golden brown tom) and Heatkit (dark ginger she-kit with white paws)

Elders- (former warriors and queens now retired)

Timberpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Ravenwing- black tom with white paws and a white muzzle

Lionshine- light gold tabby

Blueheart- pale blue she-cat

_ThrushClan:_

Leader- Roarstar- dark tabby tom

Deputy- Stripepelt- short furred black tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Oceanwing- fawn-silver she-cat

Warriors- Brawnflower- silver tabby she-cat

Spindleblaze- white she-cat

Raineyes- cinnamon tabby tom

Watersoul- gray tom

Clamwhisker- light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes

Asterear- ginger tabby tom

Queens- Tansystorm- tortoiseshell and brown she-cat

Elders- Lotusear- gray tom

Stonegaze- lilac tortoiseshell she-cat

_OakClan:_

Leader- Cinderstar- dark gray she-cat

Deputy- Agatewhisker- light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Pineleaf- dark brown tom

Streamgaze-dark tabby tom

Warriors- Gravelcloud- brown smoke tom

Riverclaw- brown tom

Spottedclaw- fawn tabby tom

Thicketflight- lilac tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders- Magpiecloud- long-haired white she-cat

_JetClan:_

Leader- Longstar- pale tabby tom with black stripes

Deputy- Pureheart- white tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat- Frostcall- silver-blue tabby tom

Warriors- Cardinaleyes- lilac-silver she-cat

Kindleblaze-dusky brown tom

APPRENTICE, Sunpaw

Clay- light brown calico she-cat with a scar doing down the side of her face

APPRENTICE, Flamepaw

Queens- Nutclaw- fawn calico she-cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Sneak, they've been through enough! This Tribe doesn't deserve to lose a member because of us!" A tabby she-cat hissed. Sneak narrowed his eyes.

"Don't make me tell Flamesighter. She _will_ tell us when our ancestors decide to tell, Luck. You can't rush it." He mewed back calmly.

"Flamesighter wouldn't listen to a word you say! You're a traitor! You killed Bark-" Her voice cracked, and her eyes clouded up. "You killed Bark. He didn't deserve to die. You-"

"_I_ killed him because _he_ was the traitor! Believe me Luck, please!" Sneak begged. Luck unsheathed her claws.

"No. I will _never_ believe you. Never." She lunged at him, but he pinned her down. He held her arm up, and started to bend it back.

"Then this she-cat will pay for your sins. Her family will grieve suffering, and you will watch what you have done." He bent it all the way back, creating a loud crack. Luck yowled in great pain. Sneak had just dislocated her arm.

"What do you have against me?" Luck asked.

"Everything. Your sister was my mate, until she snapped my heart in half, breaking it into pieces. I hate all of her kin." Sneak whispered.

"Don't hurt the she-cat! Please! Her family will lose so much-"

"Have a nice life Luck." Sneak left, leaving Luck stranded in the cave, with one broken arm.


	3. Ch 1

Chapter One

Beating rays of sunlight struck down on the hunting patrol. Gingerpaw was close to sleep. It was such a drowsy day; she wished she could just stay in camp and sleep. For once, Gingerpaw wanted to be an elder. To sleep all day in the shady Air Cave. Oh, how joyful that would be at this moment.

"_Gingerpaw! Tell Brackenkit to stop!"_ _Juniperkit had mewed. She was _so_ adorable._

"_No, Gingerpaw! I'm not doing anything to her!" Brackenkit protested. _

Gingerpaw just adored them. Her mind on the kits, Gingerpaw didn't know that she was standing still.

"Gingerpaw! Get a move on!" Brownpaw hissed. Gingerpaw jumped, and focused, trying not to close her eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Brownpaw's got a point." Gingerpaw looked up, and faced Blackblood. The gray tom was nodding.

"Er… yeah, sure." Gingerpaw mewed quietly. She followed the hunting patrol back to camp, with lots of prey on their backs.

"Hi Gingerpaw!" She turned around, and saw her brother Silverpaw.

"Silverpaw! Where's mom?" Gingerpaw asked. Silverpaw smiled.

"She went out on a 'patrol' with Fireblaze. I wouldn't be surprised if they came back to camp empty-pawed." He sneered with a hint of a joke in his voice. Gingerpaw cuffed her brother on the ear as defiance flared in his eyes.

"Jewelfire wouldn't! She was a new warrior. Grow up Silverpaw." Gingerpaw meowed, sticking out her tongue. Silverpaw rolled his eyes.

"Hey, see you later. Tuftfur will be waiting for me. Bye!" He padded past his sister, to his mentor. Gingerpaw started to pad to the apprentices den, when suddenly; she was surrounded by pure white light. She tried to yowl, but nothing came out of her mouth. A tortoiseshell and white she-cat padded towards Gingerpaw.

"Gingerpaw-"

"Who are you and _how_ do you know my name?" Gingerpaw interrupted.

"I am Gemstar. I was previously the AirClan leader, and I witnessed your birth." The former AirClan leader mewed.

"Why are you here then? I mean, why am I here?" Gingerpaw asked. Gemstar dipped her head.

"_Silver and Mist, are not part of one. Find the Flame, and all will be well._" The tortoiseshell mewed. Gingerpaw's eyes widened. Then, everything started to spin. She blinked, and Hickoryleaf was standing in front of her.

"Gingerpaw! Gingerpaw, hello? Are you there? Gingerpaw!" Hickoryleaf looked up. "Someone get Arrowstripe!" She yowled. Suddenly, Fireblaze's orange fur flashed in front of Gingerpaw.

"Gingerpaw, get up." He whispered. Gingerpaw couldn't move. What had Gemstar done?

"I'm here." Arrowstripe's low voice mewed. Suddenly, Gingerpaw felt teeth sink into her scruff, and she was dragged across the camp. When she reached soft moss, her paws felt sharp pain. _Fast_ sharp pains. Arrowstripe sniffed her fur. When everyone but the medicine cat was out of earshot, Gingerpaw blabbed out everything. Like _everything_.

"Gemstar came to me, and I fell, and I can't move, and she told me something weird, and she said that she was formally the leader of AirClan, and she told me that she witnessed my birth-"

"WHOA! Gingerpaw, what did you say?" Arrowstripe meowed suddenly, interrupting Gingerpaw.

"Gemstar told me that she witnessed my birth?" Gingerpaw asked.

"No, before that!"

"Gemstar told me that she was formally the leader of AirClan?" Gingerpaw guessed again.

"No, like before, before that!" Arrowstripe mewed.

"I fell and I can't move?" Gingerpaw sounded bewildered. Arrowstripe let out a grunt of frustration.

"No, you said Gemstar told you something weird? Was it a prophecy?" The medicine cat questioned.

Gingerpaw felt pressured. "I don't know!"

"Tell me what she said!"

"Stop being so feisty!"

"Tell me!" Arrowstripe hissed.

"I'm not going to if you continue to ask!"

"I'm the medicine cat and you _need_ to tell me so I know what MoonClan says when they tell me something!"

"This doesn't concern you Arrowstripe!" Gingerpaw snarled.

"Yes it-"

"Arrowstripe." GIngerpaw and the medicine cat turned. A bright yellow tom was standing at the den entrance.

"S-Sunfur! Where've you been?" Arrowstripe ran up to the tom, and they touched noses.

"Arrowstripe, my apprentice. Gingerpaw is right. This does not concern you. You can't force. That's what I taught you." Sunfur mewed. Arrowstripe's ears were flattened.

"I'm sorry Sunfur. But, I'm the medicine cat and I _have_ to know!" He whined. Sunfur slowly narrowed his eyes.

"Arrowstripe. You sound like a kit desperate for its mother. You are a matured tom. Not the same reckless apprentice I had." He growled. Arrowstipe bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Sunfur. My patience is gone since you left last season." He mewed in depression. Gingerpaw felt a twinge of sympathy for him.

"_Silver and Mist aren't some of one. Find some a Flame and all will be good._" She recited the strange message the best she could. Arrowstripe looked at her, eyes wide.

"It's an omen! No, it's… I think it's a prophecy… no, an omen! No, a prophecy! No…" He trailed off. Gingerpaw turned to look at Sunfur, but the tom was gone.

"Gingerpaw!" Hickoryleaf's voice suddenly piped up. Gingerpaw saw her mentor's happy face, and raced over to her.

"Hickoryleaf!" Gingerpaw exclaimed, brushing her mentor's muzzle.

"Let's go train, my _favorite_ apprentice." The she-cat meowed. Hickoryleaf was the _best_ mentor any apprentice could ask for.

"Hickoryleaf, where's Jewelfire?" Gingerpaw asked. Hickoryleaf's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know! I need to go find her!" Hickoryleaf gasped. She shot out of camp. Gingerpaw raced after her, trying to keep up. Hickoryleaf was too fast, and Gingerpaw lost her. There was a shrill shriek, and Gingerpaw went after it. Hickoryleaf was getting off the ground. And Fireblaze was getting up too.

"Dad!" Gingerpaw exclaimed, an insanely loud purr escaping her throat. Fireblaze smiled.

"Jewelfire was just heading back to camp. She has _lots _of prey to bring back. I'll stay with Gingerpaw, Hickoryleaf, why don't you go help her?" Fireblaze offered. Hicloryleaf grinned.

"Of course." Then she raced off into the bushes.

"Gingerpaw, I'm so proud of you…of all of your littermates. I'm proud to father four _great_ kits."

"I'm not a kit, but I'm proud to be _your_ daughter." Gingerpaw mewed. Fireblaze just smiled, and he bent down to lick his daughter's head.

_What a day. Lots of things happened, but it's nice to end it relaxing. _Gingerpaw leaned into her father's shoulder. When they padded into camp, it was moonhigh. Mistpaw, Redpaw, and Silverpaw were already asleep in the apprentice's den. Gingerpaw padded into the den, and snuggled close to her littermates.

**FIRE OF ALL IS OUT! :D Let's celebrate! WOOHOO! I'm planning to make at least 20 or more chapters in this book, and xScarclawx, NOTHING WILL BE CAKED IN AND IF SOMETHING IS I'D LIKE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG IN THIS STORY! TELL ME EXACT DETAILS IF YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS STORY SCARCLAW! Anyway, anyone have anything against this story? Tell me to my **_**FACE**_** if you do. **

**-Peach**


	4. Ch 2

Chapter Two

Silverpaw sighed, and trudged forward. Stupid partol. Stupid leaf-bare. Stupid cold. Stupid Tuftfur. Silverpaw _hated_ hunting in leaf-bare. It was freezing, but his mother Jewelfire said that as he got older, his silver pelt would grow thicker, and thicker.

_Lies_. Silverpaw thought.

"Get a move on!" Tuftfur snapped. Silverpaw leaped, startled by his mentor's tone. Mapleshine had told Silverpaw and his siblings, that Tuftfur once loved Jewelfire. He thinks that his mentor still does, but there's no proof.

"The prey won't just run into your paws!" Tuftfur growled again. Silverpaw jumped again, startled. He landed on something, which made a screech. Silverpaw looked down. A squirrel gave out a shudder as he lifted his paw.

"Nice." Angelfur mewed.

_Stupid patrol. Stupid Angelfur. I want to leave, and go to camp, and say hello to Jewelfire!_ Silverpaw wanted to yowl. He purposely stopped in his tracks, and pretended to be thinking.

"Holy MOONCLAN SIlverpaw! Just go to camp if you're _so_ busy thinking!" Tuftfur hissed. Silverpaw forced himself not to smile. He ran to camp, hoping to see Jewelfire there. Instead, Smokestar was waiting at the camp entrance.

"There you are Silverpaw! I just wanted to tell you something." The leader mewed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Jewelfire had a dream. There was a rocky clearing, with fire around it. I spoke to Arrowstripe about it, and he said it was a message from our ancestors. Jewelfire and Fireblaze will travel to that place, and MoonClan will guide them. Mistpaw, Summerpaw, and Brownpaw were assigned to come too. Would you like to take this journey?" Smokestar asked. Silverpaw's heart leaped. This was _very _important to the Clan.

"I accept." He mewed. Smokestar smiled.

"Good. You will leave tomorrow at dawn. Get a good rest." The leader padded past him.

"What just happened?" Silverpaw whispered. Summerpaw hopped over to him.

"Hi Silverpaw! Smokestar told me you were coming on the trip with us. Isn't it exciting?" The silver she-cat bounced up and down excitedly. Silverpaw slightly smiled, jolting wide awake.

"Yes. This is my first _actual_ mission. It's gonna be fun!" He meowed. Summerpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch, and pinned down Silverpaw.

"Pinned ya'!" She mewed. The two apprentices tusseled and played. Summerpaw batted Silverpaw's ear. Silverpaw play-slapped her shoulder with his tail. They were having a jolly-good time, until _somebody_ ruined it.

"Stop acting like kits! We're apprentices, training to become warriors." It was Brownpaw, Summerpaw's abnoxious brother. Summerpaw stopped and glared at her brother.

"I want to have a childhood when I'm a warrior. I don't want to have to tell my kits, and so-on family that all I did was hunt, and fight all my life!" She snapped. Brownpaw snorted.

"Yeah, no one like's you, so don't look forward to having a mate." He sneered. Summerpaw sat down, and flattened her ears, defeated. She shot a face at her brother.

"No one like's you either!" She spat. Brownpaw didn't hear her. He turned and padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

Silverpaw nudged Summerpaw with his nose. "You okay?" He asked. Summerpaw looked at him.

"Yes, it's just that, you're the only apprentice who plays with me..." She meowed. Silverpaw shrugged.

"We have a journey to go on tomorrow. Let's get some rest." He suggested.

Summerpaw flicked her ears. "Okay." She meowed. Summerpaw followed Silverpaw into the apprentice's den. Gingerpaw was talking to Mistpaw.

"So, Hickoryleaf just let me rest, and I didn't have to train for the _whole _day." Gingerpaw bragged.

"Wow, you're lucky to have such a generous mentor."

"But you're lucki_er_ that you get to go on a journey!" The ginger apprentice mewed to her sister. Summerpaw and Silverpaw exchanged glances and headed to their piles of soft moss.

_Your mother had a dream. There's a rocky clearing, with fire going around it. Arrowastripe said it was a message from our ancestors. MoonClan will show you the way. _Smokestar's message banged around in Silverpaw's head.

_Tuftfur is coming too._ Summerpaw had said. Silverpaw didn't want his boring, stupid, partolly mentor to come on the biggest journey, that he only had one shot at.

**Like the chapter? Sorry I haven't been updating. But from now on, I'll be updating more often. Or else...xD Just kidding. R&R!**


	5. Ch 3

Chapter Three

Gingerpaw was furious. "Why can't I come? Why can't the entire family come?" She whined. Jewelfire licked her daughter's head.

"We can't take all of you, or there'll only be one apprentice left!" She said, sympathy in her voice.

"No, but couldn't you take _me_ insteadof _Mistpaw_?" She asked.

"Jewelfire! Let's go! We don't want to waste any time!" Fireblaze meowed.

"Mom-"

"Goodbye Gingerpaw." Jewelfire whispered. The blue she-cat raced away to the group of cats taking a journey.

_Without me, huh? You like Mistpaw and Silverpaw better than me and Redpaw, huh? I hope you die!_ Gingerpaw hissed, snapped, growled, and snarled in her head.

"Gingerpaw, are you, like, going mad or something?" Redpaw asked. Gingerpaw looked at her brother. She jerked her head.

"No I'm not going mad! You mouse-brain! I'm going crazy!" She yowled. Gingerpaw just about shredded her brother, until Hickoryleaf pinned her apprentice down.

"Cool. _Down _Gingerpaw. Keep it together. I'm cool. I'm calm. I'm Hickoryleaf, and I'm strong." She meowed, slightly growling. Gingerpaw nodded slowly. She stood up and shook herself off.

"I'm cool. I'm calm. I'm Gingerpaw, and I'm strong. I'm cool. I'm calm. I'm Gingerpaw, and I'm strong. I'm cool. I'm calm..." Gingerpaw repeated the saying that Hickoryleaf taught her. Hickoryleaf taught her right away whenever Gingerpaw got frustrated, or angry.

"Sorry, I just got overwhelmed." She meowed. Hickoryleaf sighed.

"It's alright." She meowed. "I promise you, before your parents come back, you will have grown, and matured, and trained well. But, if you want, we can have training sessions right now." Hickoryleaf mewed.

"Yes! Okay!" Gingerpaw exclaimed. The two she-cats ran out of camp. Hickoryleaf suddenly disappered. Gingerpaw looked around frantically for her mentor.

"Hickoryleaf?" She called. The bushes rustled. Hickoryleaf jumped out.

"ROAR!" She hissed. Gingerpaw laid down on her back and as Hickoryleaf aimed to pounce on her, Gingerpaw kicked her feet, sending Hickoryleaf back into the bush. She stood, and licked her paw.

"Like a pro." She whispered.

"Dung! Gingerpaw!" Hickoryleaf called. Gingerpaw jumped through the bush, and gasped in terror at the sight.

"Holy MoonClan Hickoryleaf, should we leave?" She asked her mentor. Gingerpaw looked back at the frightful scene.

"What group of cats would do this?" Hickoryleaf sobbed. Gingerpaw dropped down on her backlegs, honoring the cats who lay dead in front of her. Dead cats seemed to be the only thing in the whole moor. This was a battle field. But who would kill this much? That was at least an entire Clan.

"Hello?" Hickoryleaf, and Gingerpaw turned around, battle-ready. But they both sheathed their claws. A golden brown tom who was as big as Gingerpaw and a white she-kit were huddled together, as they padded towards Gingerpaw.

"Hi, who are you?" Hickoryleaf asked. The golden brown tom looked at her.

"I'm Sun. This is my sister Freeze. Our mother left us a couple days ago, and she told us to stay home..."

"...but we couldn't stay home, it had been so long since we had warmth. We're so hungry, and cold. Please help us." The whitish gray she-kit finished.

"Gingerpaw, when we ask Smokestar if they can stay, you will be their company." Hickoryleaf murmured to her apprentice quietly. "Hello. My name is Hickoryleaf, and this is my apprentice Gingerpaw. We will bring you to are Clan, and don't worry, you will be safe-"

"Is that mommy?" Freeze gasped. She ran over to a limp gray she-cat and nuzzled her fur. Gingerpaw guessed sadly that that was their mother.

"Mommy we thought you were gone forever." Freeze's face suddenly fell. "Mommy? Mommy, wake up, we're here for you!" Gingerpaw blinked, trying to keep in her sadness. "Mommy, mommy! Mommy, hello? Mommy! Wake up!" Freeze mewed, squealing in desperation.

"Freee." Sun said, stepping away from the gray cat.

"What?" She asked.

"She's dead." Sun whispered. Freeze fell, and cried out in pain and hurt. She shoved her nose in her mother's fur.

"No, please, please, please..." She whined. Hickoryleaf nosed her.

"I'm so sorry. For your safety, we will bring you to our home." She meowed. Sun nodded and padded over to Hickoryleaf. Freeze stayed at her place. Sun turned around.

"Freeze, come on. We're going to a new place for ourselves." He meowed, confidently. Freeze shook her head.

"I'm staying with mommy-"

"Come on. Dad told us to never lose hope. These cats will protect us, and we won't lose another someone who we care about." Sun said. Freeze stood, her head hanging. She padded over her brother.

"I'm hungry." She complained. Sun let out a tiny squeal of amusement.

"Stop Freeze. They'll take care of us. So shut your snout and let them." He mewed. Freeze nodded. Hickoryleaf picked up Freeze. The two she-cats padded back to camp. Sun walked into camp.

"Is this your home?" He asked. Gingerpaw nodded.

"It sure is." She mewed.

"What are you doing here?" Smokestar asked as Hickoryleaf and Gingerpaw padded into his den.

"We found cats when we were training, and, quite a story to tell." Hickoryleaf meowed. Smokestar waved his tail, a sign that they could sit down.

"Excuse me." Sun mewed to the Clan leader. Smokestar looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are Freeze and I safe here?" He asked.

"Whose Freeze?" Smokestar asked.

"Me. I'm his sister." Freeze mewed, padding towards her older brother.

"Yes. I was just thinking about it. You will stay." Smokestar meowed. Freeze and Sun let out silent cheers.

"Sun will be taken in as an apprentice. His apprentice name, will be Hawkpaw." Smokestar mewed. He looked at Freeze.

"Freeze is younger than six moons. But, she will still be given a name. She will be Cloudkit." Smokestar mewed.

Gingerpaw glanced at her new friend and denmate. For once, she was glad she didn't go on the journey.

**_GOING TO NEXT PERIOD OF TIME_**

Gingerpaw smiled at Hawkpaw. His mentor was Blackblood. Cloudkit was staying with Mapleshine in the nursery. Hawkpaw padded out if Air Cave.

"I'm officially an AirClan apprentice." He mewed to Gingerpaw. She smiled.

"I'm glad no one in the Clan dislikes you. Perhaps they think that you are forest-born to be an AirClan apprentice-"

"Gingerpaw." Hawkpaw interrupted her. She looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Oh, uh, sure." She meowed, wondering what could be more important than what she was saying to hom.

"My mother, before she left us, Freeze and I, a group of cats invaded our den. There was a very big cat, who they called Blood. The group shouted at my mother that BattlebornCats would take over the forest. That's why she ran away from my sister and i, because she didn't want us to get hurt. But then, when I saw you and Hickoryleaf, I got scared. Very scared. I thiught you were the BattlebornCats, because you looked vicious and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop. Shouldn't we discuss this woth Smokesatr?" Gingerpaw asked.

"No! You and I are the only ones who know now! This must be kept a secret. Freeze doesn't even know, because she's too young. Please Gingerpaw, I trust you!" Hawkpaw begged. Gingerpaw looked at her friend with sympathy.

"Okay, you can trust me Hawkpaw! Not a soul will know." Gingerpaw mewed. She thought about what he told her, and swore to MoonClan twice. No cat would ever know.


	6. Ch 4

Chapter Four

Silverpaw crouched beside his sister. Mistpaw was stalking a rabbit. She leaped, and tackled the rabbit, nibbling on its neck very slightly. It went limp a few seconds later.

"Yes! You did it Mistpaw!" Silverpaw mewed happily. This would be the group's first meal since they left. Silverpaw helped his sister drag the rabbit back to their campsite. (LOL I don't care if Warriors don't call it a campsite! xD)

"Mistpaw! Great job my dearest!" Jewelfire praised her daughter as she padded into camp.

"Thank you, we are very hungry."

"And there isn't much around here. Food gets scarce as we travel further." Fireblaze mewed, after Tuftfur's remark.

"What now mom?" Silverpaw asked.

Jewelfire closed her eyes. "We will continue walking, and when the sun hits dark, we will rest. MoonClan will show us the way from there." She mewed. Silverpaw nodded, and tore off his share of the rabbit. He ate it slowly, enjoying the fresh-kill.

"We'd better get moving." Tuftfur mewed. Silverpaw looked around. Summerpaw, Mistpaw, Tuftfur, Fireblaze and Jewelfire were all standing up, getting ready for their next trek around the forest, and Silverpaw was still sitting comfortably on the ground, licking the bones of the rabbit.

"Get up you useless furball." Summerpaw joked. Silverpaw smiled and stood up. He and Summerpaw followed the group over to a fast-flowing river. They all stood silently beside the river. Silverpaw broke the silence.

"What now?" He blurted impatiently. There was _no_ time to waste.

"Swim across." Jewelfire mewed, stepping into the river.

"No, wait!" Fireblaze shouted, his mew filled with worry. Jewelfire looked at him.

"It's more shallow than it looks. Come on! It feels great!" She mewed. Silverpaw jumped into the river, and let out a huge sigh. It _did_ feel good.

"She's right guys! It's perfectly fine!" Silverpaw mewed. Tuftfur and Summerpaw jumped in at the same time. Then, Mistpaw and Fireblaze did. They all let out long breaths.

Silverpaw swam across the river, beside his mother. Fireblaze and Mistpaw followed, and then Tuftfur and Summerpaw.

As the group shook their pelts dry, the sky went dark.

"Well, looks like it takes forever to cross a river." Silverpaw mewed. Summerpaw giggled, which made Silverpaw grin with embarrassment.

"Let's get some rest. We'll go early in the morning." Tuftfur announced loudly. Everyone just murmured sleepily. No one really cared about Tuftfur's orders.

_So why is that tom the deputy? I don't know what Smokestar was thinking._ Silverpaw thought.

**MORNING TIME**

"Get up, we're going, and we'll arrive there by sunhigh." Summerpaw shook Silverpaw awake. Silverpaw blinked sleep out of his eyes.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Jewelfire said that, that's what MoonClan told us." Summerpaw replied. He stood, and looked at the sky. The sun was hardly even up. Silverpaw sighed.

"I can't wait." He said sarcastically. Summerpaw giggled, and Silverpaw smiled awkwardly.

"Let's catch up with them." Summerpaw mewed. Silverpaw raced away towards the group. They walked through the forest, and then came to rocky ground. There was a flame, on a stick. Silverpaw padded up to it, and sniffed it.

"Silverpaw no! It could be poison!" Summerpaw screeched in horror. A terrible stench broke through Silverpaw's nose, and he backed away. Suddenly, everything became a blur. (**A/N: **He sniffed a cigarette) Silverpaw shook his head, and pretended everything was okay. But Summerpaw was pestering him.

"Silverpaw! Are you okay?" Whenever Silverpaw looked at her, everything became clear, but then, when he looked at the sky, a tree, or his paws, everything went blurry. Silverpaw fell, and his nose started to sting.

"Silverpaw, stop right there." Jewelfire's worried voice rang around in his head.

"Okay." He mewed, not even paying attention.

"Do you guys smell that?" Fireblaze asked. Suddenly, everything became clear to Silverpaw. He smelled a foul scent like-

"Badger!" Summerpaw screeched. Everything was happening too fast for Silverpaw. A huge badger snapped its jaw at Summerpaw. She slashed her claws at its muzzle. Then, Summerpaw retreated as it reached out to claw her back. Silverpaw growled.

"Come at me bee-brained badger!" He sneered. As if the badger understood what he said, it turned around and leaped at him.

"Silverpaw!" Tuftfur, Jewelfire, Mistpaw, Fireblaze, and Summerpaw yowled in unison. The badger's claws sank into Silverpaw's back, and he screamed painfully. Suddenly, the badger yelped. Silverpaw watched as a gray she-cat tackled the badger down. A golden tom slashed at the badger's muzzle. The badger roared, and ran away. Silverpaw stood up and padded over to the black she-cat.

"Thank you for saving me." He mewed. The she-cat nodded.

"No problem. Hey, I'm Night that Swallows Day. You can call me Night though." She mewed.

"I'm Silverpaw." He mewed.

"Hello Silverpaw, nice to meet you." Night spoke odd, like (in a British accent, xD LOL) not how Clan cats sound.

"I am Rock that Smashes Ground. Night is my yet." The golden tom spoke. Silverpaw tilted his head.

"What's a 'yet'?" He asked.

"A 'yet' is a younger cat that I train. I am a helper, and I help the over-all." Rock mewed.

_A yet must be an apprentice. A helper must be a warrior. And an over-all must be the leader!_ He thought.

"Welcome to The Tribe of Blazing Fire." Night mewed. Silverpaw's jaw dropped, and he looked up at the sky. The sun was right above him, and he grinned.

"We've arrived." He whispered. Night nudged him with her nose.

"I'm sure Flamesighter will be delighted to see you. He loves company." She mewed. Summerpaw glanced at Silverpaw. She padded over beside him.

"Looks like Weirdo that Swallows Smarty and Ugly that Smashes Pretty are not familiar with normal cat ways." Summerpaw mumbled to him. Silverpaw laughed, and Night frowned. He instantly felt bad.

"Shall we get moving?" Jewelfire asked. Rock nodded.

"We will show you to our home." He mewed. "Flamesighter, I do believe, will be expecting you."

**OMG THANK YOU GOLDMOONRIDER FOR REVIEWING! It gets so hard to write chapters when my mind isn't seet to it. Oops. Set, not seet. LOL. So, review if you like it, and I'm pretty sure you all know why it's called "Fire of All" now. HAHAHAHAHA lol I dunno. PEACE OUT!**

**-OaklandWarriorCat**


	7. Ch 5

Chapter Five

"You're one of my best apprentices Gingerpaw. I need you to do that. To fight them off. And show them who's boss." Smokestar snapped. Gingerpaw clenched her jaw.

"JetClan is one of the most agressive clans of the four! How do you expect me to do that?" She asked.

"You'll lead the patrol. Since you're still really small, you could sneak through," Smokestar lowered his voice. "The cave." He meowed. Gingerpaw shook her head in disbelief.

"That would be suicide!" She meowed.

"No it wouldn't. All you have to do, is go through the cave at night, and see what they're up to." Smokestar pointed out.

"I don't know..." Gingerpaw whispered. Smokestar laid his tail on her shoulder.

"Think about it." He meowed. Then, the leader flicked his tail dismissively. Gingerpaw padded out of his den, not thinking she'd have a choice. Hawkpaw met her outside.

"What'd he say? Are you in trouble?" He asked. Gingerpaw sighed.

"Uh, no, not in trouble. He just wanted to talk to me about..." Gingerpaw thought for something to say. "My...training! Yeah, he said I need to improve on my training!" She meowed. Hawkpaw clenched his jaw.

"I think your training is completely fine! It's _his leadership_ that needs to improve!" He protested. Gingerpaw touched her nose to his shoulder.

"Uh, I think Smokestar was right. I _do_ need to improve on my training. Totally. Lots of improvement. Yup. Training it is."

"Hey Gingerpaw!" Hickoryleaf meowed.

"Does Gingerpaw need to improve in her training?" Hawkpaw asked. Hickoryleaf shook her head.

"Of course not! She is doing better than I was when I was an apprentice! Why in the name of MoonClan would you ask such a mouse-brained question?" She meowed.

"Smokestar said she needs to improve on her training!" Hawkpaw meowed. Hickoryleaf's jaw dropped.

"Yeah right! I'm pretty sure my father is wiser than that! He tells my mother that all I talk about is how amazing my apprentice is!" She snapped. Hawkpaw looked to Gingerpaw.

"Aren't you going to tell her that he told you that! It's true ri-"

"Stop, stop, STOP talking about my conversation with my Clan leader! It's stupid to be arguing over something like this!" She looked at Hawkpaw. "It isn't a big deal, and that's exactly what you're making it!" Gingerpaw meowed, a hint of growl in her voice. She whipped around and padded out of camp.

"Look what you did you idiot!" Hickoryleaf hissed at Hawkpaw.

"I'm not the idiot! You're the one who came into the conversation!"

"I'm not the one who brought it up! And now she's mad because you started this whole argument!"

"You didn't have to encourage it! You could've ignored me!"

"But you had to say such a stupid co-"

"ENOUGH!" Gingerpaw turned around. Smokestar's claws were unsheathed and he bristled.

Hickoryleaf flattened her ears in startlement. (LOL I don't even think that's a word, and I don't care)

"I don't need my warriors- warrior and apprentice to be arguing. Something so little turned to something so big! So stupid." Smokestar growled.

"You're the one who told Gingerpaw she needed to improve on her training!" Hawkpaw protested. Smokestar glanced at Gingerpaw. She saw relief in his eyes.

"It's true. I did not say _improve_, I said work harder. It might be the same thing, but I want her to be the best she can be. Now, it is almost evening, can I have a hunting patrol and border patrol please?" He asked.

Patrols padded in and out. Gingerpaw went on a couple. Her anger towards Hawkpaw still remained a grudge. She was pretty ticked he told basically everyone in the Clan that Smokestar told Gingerpaw she needed to improve in her training. Hawkpaw tried to talk to her, but she would make up an excuse to get away from him. She was mad at Hickoryleaf too. Whenever her mentor told her that she wanted to train, Gingerpaw would say, "I think I'm supposed to be on patrol."

Time passed, and soon, the moon was in the sky. This night, would be a wild one. The entire patrol was already in Smokestar's den. Gingerpaw just needed to join them. Hawkpaw slept in the same place, but Gingerpaw sat beside her brother. She heard pawsteps, and padded quietly out of her den. Tigerstrike, Angelfur, Foxgaze, and Thunderstorm were padding out of their dens. Turns out, none of the patrol was ready.

"Why are we spying on JetClan again?" ANgelfur asked.

"MoonClan has told us we must beware the dark side of the forest. They said the Clan in the shadows cannot be trusted. That's JetClan!" Smokestar meowed. Tigerstrike looked at Gingerpaw.

"We will meet you behind camp. None of us are small enough to go through the cave. Except you. See you in a little bit." Tigerstrike, Angelfur, Foxgaze and Thunderstorm padded out of camp. Smokestar nodded at Gingerpaw.

"Good luck."

Gingerpaw padded into the Air Cave. There was a small hole, an escape route for kits and apprentices if the camp was ever attacked. She crawled through quickly. As she stepped, something sharp scraped across her flank. Gingerpaw gasped in pain. She ran through the hole. Gingerpaw came to wet ground. She continued to pad through the tunnel. Suddenly, the wet ground, turned to dirty water, and it went up to her ankles. Gingerpaw started to run. The water started to rise. It came to her nose, and she struggled to keep her snout up, out of the water. Gingerpaw ran, in the water. She surfaced, and gasped for air. She looked back into the tunnel. It was being flooded by water, which she didn't know was there before. As a kit, Gingerpaw always ran through the tunnels. Tigerstrike ran up to her.

"Hey! You look soaked!" He meowed.

"Yeah, I think the tunnels are flooding. I almost drowned." She meowed. Suddenly, a JetClan, OakClan, and ThrushClan scent came to her nose. She looked at Tigerstrike.

"Let's go." She meowed. Gingerpaw led Tigerstrike, Thunderstorm, Foxgaze and Angelfur to the variety of scents. A tom lept onto her.

"AirClan is here!" He yowled. He got up off of her. A bunch of cats came out of their hiding. Gingerpaw noticed a grayish black tom, who she recognized as Soulflare, Watersoul's son who recently became a warrior.

Gingerpaw was confused.

"Why is everyone here?" Angelfur asked.

"MoonClan gave us all a sign. They said the CLan in the shadows cannot be trusted, and to beware the dark side of the forest. We all thought it was one another. But it isn't. We don't know what it is." A she-cat from OakClan meowed.

"And we didn't know it was a different Clan." A ThrushClan tom meowed.

"That must mean that the Clan sent out a patrol too." A JetClan apprentice meowed.

"And we could be attacked any moment now." Thunderstorm meowed.

"Yes, so get ready and-" Gingerpaw was pinned down, and she felt claws tease the side of her neck. The cat grabbing a hold of her made her stand.

"It's so wonderful seeing all four Clans together. Makes me want to just, laugh, you know?" The she-cat's voice rasped. Her claws slowly dragged across Gingerpaw's neck, very gently. Every cat stared in horror. In silence.

"I love how you're all afraid of one cat. Of me. I really stand out don't I?" She meowed.

"Mercury. Why have you returned?" Thunderstorm growled. The light ginger she-cat looked at Thunderstorm's face. Her claws tightened on Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw panted in fear.

"Look at the poor cat's _face _you old tom! How tragic it would be to watch such a pretty she-cat die, so young. It's an amazing sight for the DeadClan leader." Mercury meowed evilly. She scratched Gingerpaw's throat. Gingerpaw gasped and fell to the ground. Every cat gasped in horror.

"Gingerpaw!" Tigerstrike screeched. Blood slowly seeped out of her neck. Gingerpaw stared at one particular cat. She breathed slowly. Mercury laughed and placed her paw on Gingerpaw's head.

"So pretty. So...beautiful. Such a heart-touching death. I love the scent of the dead in the air." She whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Gingerpaw knew she wasn't going to die. Not when she was mad at her mentor and best friend.

"I'm not dead you mouse-brained ugly-breath!" Gingerpaw whispered. Mercury looked down at Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw sank her teeth into Mercury's paw. The she-cat yowled in pain. Gingerpaw stood and ran.

"Get her!" Mercury hissed. Two toms leaped out of the bushes. Gingerpaw saw a huge boulder, and thought that if she could jump onto it, she would be safe. Gingerpaw leaped, and her paws landed on the rock. The two toms hissed, snapped, and growled at her. A small cat leaped onto the boulder. Gingerpaw clawed it's back and hissed. The cat fell off the boulder on its back. Mercury glared at Gingerpaw from a distance. Gingerpaw felt water drop on her head. It started to rain. Thunder sounded in the distance, and lightning lit up the dark night. Gingerpaw watched as Tigerstrike and Angelfur fought off a bunch of toms.

Suddenly, the boulder shook. Gingerpaw sighed in frustration. The wet ground would obviously make the boulder move. The boulder started to roll. Gingerpaw slipped and fell off the boulder. A bunch of rocks came tumbling down after it. Gingerpaw watched the rocks slam into other cats. She felt a sharp pain in her back leg.

* * *

**What's up guys! LOL You're probably really angry because I left you on a cliffhanger! HAHA EVILOCITY! MWAHAHA MOOHAHA-**

**ENOUGH WITH THE FUN**

**Okay, I just- LOL. Theres nothin else to talk about**

**OH WAIT**

**Check out my profile page and vote on a story in the poll! LATER**


End file.
